Na skraju przepaści
by Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Loki po raz pierwszy poczuł dotyk Śmierci, kiedy bawił się z bratem jako mały chłopiec. Mijają lata, a Loki wciąż nie może się z tego otrząsnąć. Ścigany przez odkrycie swojego prawdziwego dziedzictwa Loki zapomina, kim jest i przestaje uciekać. Kiedy w otchłani Śmierć znów próbuje go dosięgnąć i Loki zyskuje nowy cel. Mimo to Śmierć nie pozwoli mu tak po prostu odejść.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Na skraju przepaści

Oryginalny tytuł: At the edge of the abyss

Autor: boleyn13

Fandom: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe

Rating: Mature

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest

Język: Polski

Link: /works/4192578/chapters/9469377

* * *

Pierwszy raz Loki go zobaczył, kiedy był małym chłopcem.

Był to ekscytujący czas w jego życiu, gdy po raz pierwszy poczuł drzemiącą w nim moc. Było to coś całkowicie innego, coś, co nie miało związku z Thorem i czego większość ludzi nie mogła zrozumieć.

Potrafił niewielkim ruchem dłoni tworzyć małe płomienie. Kiedy się skupił, mógł zmienić kolor swoich włosów. Z czerni do tkanego złota. Takiego jaki miały włosy Thora. Lokiemu nie za bardzo się podobały, ale przepełniała go wielka radość przez to, co potrafił zrobić.

Loki nigdy wcześniej nie był aż taki chętny. Chętny do nauki, chętny do odkrywania i doskonalenia swoich zdolności. Jego matka zaczęła go uczyć, opowiadając, do czego pewnego dnia będzie zdolny. Do zmieniania wyglądu, przybierania kształtu, jakiegokolwiek sobie tylko zamarzy. Podróżowania siłą woli, przemieszczania się między światami bez użycia Bifrösta. Ostrzegała go, że musi być ostrożny, bo był wciąż młody i brakowało mu doświadczenia. Drobne zaklęcie, sztuczki, ponieważ był tylko dzieckiem. Miał przyjść czas, kiedy wywoła pożar, trzęsienie ziemi, dym i zniszczenie, jeśli tylko zechce.

Kiedy Loki pokazał zielone płomienie bratu, Thor był zachwycony, w pewien sposób nawet zahipnotyzowany. Chciał ich dotknąć, sprawdzić, czy były ciepłe, parzyły skórę, czy były zwyczajną iluzją. Podziw w jego oczach sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej zapragnął być czarodziejem. Aby opanować swoją moc i odkryć jej nowe cuda.

Czasem Thor dołączał się do niego, przyglądając się jak jego młodszy brat próbował lewitować jego mieczem w splecionych dłoniach. Były to najszczęśliwsze chwile spędzone razem  
z bratem i zajmowanie się rzeczą, do której został się stworzony. Każdego dnia Loki czuł jak jego moc rosła i pulsowała w jego żyłach, sprawiając mu jeszcze większą radość.

Loki był młody i chciał więcej. Chciał stać się lwem, wężem, ptakiem, rybą, wilkiem, innym Asgardczykiem. Jednym ze strażników, Thorem, a nawet swoim ojcem. Loki pragnął tego wszystkiego i nie chciał czekać. Thor tylko napędzał jego pośpiech.

Pewnego dnia małe płomienie na czubkach palców już mu nie wystarczały. Pierś Lokiego paliło silne pragnienie, pragnienie gorętsze niż płomienie na jego skórze. Sam chciał stać się ogniem. Dlatego Loki pozwolił rozrosnąć się płomieniowi, zbierając w sobie moc i wkładając w nią wszystko. Rozbłysł płomień i zaczął się wzrastać, a Loki zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił nad nim kontrolę. Płomień pochłonął go w przeciągu paru sekund, pożerając jego kończyny, sprawiając, że każdy fragment skóry go palił.

Krzyk Thora, ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia, wrzaski. Ból. Tak wiele bólu.

Czuł chłód kafli pod swoimi plecami, czuł, że jego ciało się poddawało. Nie było niczym niż zniszczoną, bolącą skorupą. Bez względu na to jak młody i głupi był Loki, czuł jak bicie jego serca zwalniało. Poddawało się.

Loki umierał.

Wtedy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, był jednak zbyt oszołomiony, by zdać sobie sprawę, kim był. Wszystko, co wiedział, to to, że go przerażał i że nim go poznał, nie wiedział, czym był strach. Stał na przeciwko niego ubrany w czarne szaty, a jego skóra była bledsza niż najjaśniejsza gwiazda w Asgardzie. Miał dwie czarne dziury w czaszce zamiast oczu. Mimo tego że stał przed nim mężczyzna bez oczu, jakimiś sposobem wiedział, że był obserwowany. Nie dotykał go, nawet nie podchodził bliżej, ale Loki czuł chłód. Zniknął żar, który zniszczył jego ciało, Loki zamarzał. Zbierając resztki sił, Loki chciał odczołgać się od tego mężczyzny. Być poza jego zasięgiem, był taki młody i przerażony, chciał...

Ktoś wyciągnął do niego dłoń, a on się jej desperacko chwycił, mimo że życie z niego uciekało. Był cały zimny, a mężczyzna bez oczu i skóry pochylił się nad nim. Z jego oczodołów wyzierał mrok, tworząc kajdany, które owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstków i kostek. Loki krzyczał w agonii z zimna, jednak jego krzyki były stłumione przez ciemność.

Oczy Lokiego wypełniły się łzami, a przy umysł przebiegła tylko jedna myśl - "Nie chcę umierać".

* * *

Lokiego obudził płacz matki. Wszystko go bolało, jego głowa była ciężka, a jego myśli były zamglone, ale przeżył. Powrót do zdrowia zajął mu dwa miesiące, jednak kiedy tylko opuścił łóżko, jego ojciec uderzył go tak mocno, że Loki zapłakał. Powiedzieli mu, że prawie opuścił świat żywych, tylko przez łut szczęścia udało się go uratować najlepszym asgardzkim uzdrowicielom.

Rok po incydencie dzięki magii i niezwykłym zdolnościom regeneracji, Lokiego blizny zniknęły. Czas płynął, a Loki przerósł wszelkie oczekiwania jego matki. Cały dwór mówił o jego mocach, które przekraczały wszelkie pojęcie. Loki wiedział, że byli z niego dumni, jednak to było nadal dziwne. Mówili mu, że nie było maga dorównującego mu zdolnościami, był chwalony za swoje osiągnięcia, a jego zdolności były przydatne na polu walki. Zatem dlaczego cały czas czuł, że to nie miało znaczenia? Jak mógł przyjąć komplement i mieć pewność, że nie był jedynie pustymi słowami?

Z perspektywy czasu Loki nie potrafił nazwać chwili, w której to się zaczęło. Smutek zaczął powoli przepełniać jego serce. Mijały lata, a Loki przestał być radosnym, małym chłopcem, którym kiedyś był. Asgard poznał niesamowicie silnego maga, który swoim wyglądem ani trochę nie przypominał brata. Thor i on nie mogli się bardziej różnić. Jeden zawsze śmiał się głośno, a drugi miał melancholijny wyraz twarzy.

* * *

Drugi raz kiedy Loki go zobaczył, spadał.

Oczekiwał, pragnął go zobaczyć, gdy tylko puścił Gungnir. Otchłań pochłonęła go i Loki upadł. Panowała bezgraniczna pustka. Tylko Loki i jego umysł, który go torturował. Wypełniał czarną nicość głosami i nawiedzającymi go obrazami. Wgryzały się w jego skórę, ciągnęły go za włosy, atakowały jego oczy tak, że nawet gdy je zamknął widział jedynie błękit.

Otwarcie ich nie robiło żadnej różnicy. Ciemność go pochłaniała i wciąż spadał. Nic go nie chroniło. W jego uszach dzwonił głos jego ojca wciąż powtarzającego "Nie, Loki".

Jego skóra doskonale pamiętała dotyk Jotuńczyków. To że go to, ani nie bolało, ani nie było nieprzyjemne. Co było jeszcze bardziej przerażające.

Widział, jak cały Asgard skandował na cześć Thora, policzek piekł go od uderzenia ojca, jego matka płakała. Dochodziły go pomruki i spojrzenia pełne dezaprobaty i nie był wystarczająco dobry. Nigdy nie był wystarczająco dobry.

Loki upadł, jego umysł rozrywało tysiące myśli, a zewsząd otaczała go nicość. Przez pewien czas, nim Loki stracił głos, próbował wzywać pomocy. Słyszał skandowanie Asgardczyków, czuł rozczarowanie ojca i donośny płacz matki. Dopiero kiedy gardło Lokiego zaczęło boleć, zdał sobie sprawę, że krzyczał od wielu godzin. A może dłużej? Czas tutaj nie istniał.

Mogły upłynąć lata albo wieki, kiedy coś wypełniło pustkę. Dowód na to, że Loki jeszcze żył, że nie miał spędzić wieczności w taki sposób. Ktoś tutaj był i Loki wiedział, że był prawdziwy. Jeszcze nie oszalał.

Loki uniósł głowę, co było zadaniem niemal niewykonalnym i nareszcie, w końcu go zobaczył. W przestrzeni nie istniało pojęcie przestrzeni ani wieczności. Był na wyciągnięcie ręki,  
a jednocześnie zupełnie poza zasięgiem.

To nie miało znaczenia dla Lokiego, ponieważ on tutaj był i był piękny. Wspomnienie potwora bez oczu szybko zniknęło i Lokiemu zdawało się, że był zwyczajnym wytworem jego młodego, zagubionego umysłu. Tak, to było jedyne wytłumaczenie. On nie mógł być... Potworem. Jak mógł być oszpeconym cieniem, który chciał go zabrać siłą, kiedy w tej chwili Loki wpatrywał się we wspaniałą parę szarych oczu.

To był on, Loki to czuł. Tak, ciało Lokiego nadal pamiętało zupełnie inną skórę, pieczenie, jakie czuł po uderzeniu przez ojca, ciężar Mjolnira na jego piersi, kiedy Thor go na nim położył. Jego zmysły były przyćmione, to wszystko przerastało Lokiego i nie było słów, którymi można było opisać jego zmęczenie, ale nadal coś mu mówiło, że to był on. Ta charakterystyczna aura.

Teraz coś wypełniło pustkę, coś prawdziwego, co nie było wspomnieniami i bólem Lokiego. Mimo że Loki był wciąż zagubiony, było to uspokajające. Chciał znaleźć się bliżej niego. Jak bardzo Loki tego pragnął.

Uśmiechał się łagodnie, a Loki upajał się jego widokiem. Czerń nadal dominowała w jego ubiorze, ale wyglądał jakoś... Inaczej? Nie, on zawsze tak wyglądał. Jego szczupłe ciało było odziane w czarny płaszcz, miał burzę kasztanowych loków i jasną twarz. Był piękny.

Gdyby otchłań nie pozbawiła go emocji, serce Lokiego wybuchłoby z radości na jego widok. A może by na niego nakrzyczał, gdyby jego gardło pozwoliło mu wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk? Mimo wszystko otchłań i tak pochłonęłaby jego głos. Nawet jeśli ciało Lokiego było słabe i delikatne, udało mu się na chwilę zapanować na umysłem, aby wykrzyczeć z całej siły:

\- Gdzie byłeś?!

W odpowiedzi tylko na niego spojrzał. Nie przepraszał, nie bronił się. Ale wciąż tutaj był, prawda? Nie mógł być złudzeniem, zdesperowanym wytworem jego pragnienia. To nie mogło być to.

Nagle skandowanie stało się jeszcze głośniejsze, ogłuszało Lokiego, przez które jednak wciąż przebijał się głos ojca. "Syn Laufeya". Dochodził go ze wszystkich stron. "Syn Laufeya". Loki rzucał się z całych sił, ale Mjolnir nie ustępował. Był niegodny. Skandowali na cześć Thora, który dzierżył Mjolnira w dłoni. Niegodny. Syn Laufeya. Niegodny. Jego skóra była zimna jak lód. Niegodny.

Nie istniał większy ból niż niezdolność wydania krzyku.

Jego oczy wypełniły łzy, które ostatkiem sił próbował powstrzymać. Był gotowy, skoczył, chciał, aby to się skończyło.

Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, Loki czuł jego ciepło, nawet jeśli wciąż był daleko. Jego palce dotknęły jego policzka, kciuk gładził jego skórę i nagle wszystko stanęło w miejscu.

Loki zawsze preferował bycie samym niż czyjeś towarzystwo, jednak teraz dopiero teraz pojął słodycz, jaką dawała cisza. Głosy i skandowanie przycichło i w końcu zniknęło, znów mógł kontrolować swoje ciało. Widział tylko jego. W końcu gdy zniknął ból, mógł oddychać i myśleć. Loki poczuł się wolny przez zwykły dotyk. Czuł spokój i wiedział, że już mogło zawsze tak być, o ile Loki wpadł w jego ramiona.

Loki pragnął jedynie jego, a wnioskując po spojrzeniu w jego szarych oczach on również chciał Lokiego.

Jego agonia całkowicie ustąpiła, kiedy ujął twarz Lokiego w obie dłonie. Był delikatny i czuły. Jego dotyk był ciepły, kołysał Lokiego do snu, przynosząc spokój jego umysłowi. Chciał zasnąć w jego ramionach, by zawsze już się tak czuć. To było piękne.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Zobaczysz – Powiedział głęboki, łagodny głosem, który był dla Lokiego niczym muzyka. Loki czuł, że mógł mu zaufać. Przymykając oczy, wypuścił oddech, skupiając się na tym, jak tlen opuszczał jego płuca. Zbliżył się do Lokiego i przyciągnął do siebie, kończąc jego wyczekiwanie.

Nagle czyjś krzyk przerwał ciszę. Loki zapomniał brzmienie własnego głosu. Z nieokiełznaną prędkością ból wrócił do jego ciała. Jego kończyny krzyczały w agonii, a wspomnienia stały się nagle zbyt wyraziste. Ciepłe dłonie puściły jego twarzy, a jego skóra stała się zimna.

Nie, nie, proszę nie. Nie zostawiaj mnie znowu samego.

Szok i ból wymusiły na Lokim otworzenie oczu. Próbował odepchnąć siłę, które oddzieliła go od niego. W przeciągu paru sekund Loki był już tak daleko, że nie wiedział, jakiego koloru były jego oczy. W końcu stał się jedynie czarnym punktem w oddali. Loki krzyczał, szarpał się, próbował resztkami sił pokonać tego, który go porwał, ale ból i zmęczenie mu na to nie pozwoliły, kiedy Loki został wyciągnięty z otchłani. Ciepło było jedyną rzeczą, jaką pragnął, kiedy odchodził.

* * *

Wnioskując po złym stanie jego ciała, Loki musiał spędzić w otchłani parę lat, nim Thanos go z niej wyciągnął. Wszystko, co zostało z wielkiego kłamcy były kości pokryte skórą. Zajęło mu całe godziny nim przyzwyczaił się do ruchu, światła i dźwięków, które go otaczały. Było inaczej niż w otchłani, nie był stale nawiedzany przez wspomnienia, ale nadal mu ciążyły, niczym wielkie brzemię na barkach. Kiedy Thanos się do niego zbliżył, Loki próbował zebrać całą magię zgromadzoną wewnątrz siebie, by zaatakować. Loki nie dbał o to, kim był i co mógł mu zrobić. Wyrwał go z jedynego miejsca, gdzie się czuł pewnie i bezpiecznie. Jego żałosna próba spotkała się z szyderczym śmiechem.

Nawet jeśli na początku zdawał się być rozbawiony atakiem Lokiego, Thanos za nim nie przepadał i często przekazywał go Chitauri, aby nauczyli go manier, by go usłuchał. Dlatego go torturowali, a przynajmniej próbowali. Loki przyjął wszystko. Każde nacięcie na jego słabej skórze, każde oparzenie, każde uderzenie było obietnicą. Obietnicą przeniesienia go w miejsce, z którego przybył. Nie stawiał oporu, łatwo ulegał, mając nadzieję, że jego ciało wkrótce się podda, a on po niego wrócił. Mógł uczynić wszystko lepszym. Mógł sprawić, że każdy ból, nieważne jak okropny, w końcu odchodził.

Brak krzyków i błagania, aby przestali sprawiło, że Chitauri zaczęli szukać swojego pana, ponieważ nigdy przedtem spotkali nikogo takiego jak Loki. Nie mogli go złamać, gdyż to się był już taki od dawna. Tortury nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, chciał więcej. Loki nie wiedział, co powiedział im Thanos, ale jego kaci zmienili strategię. Zniknęły narzędzia, którymi zwykli sprawiać mu ból, zamiast tego zamknęli go w ciemnym pomieszczeniu podobnym do otchłani. Głos i ból szybko powróciły, ale tym razem Loki nie spadał, mógł się poruszać. Drapał ściany, walił w drzwi, próbował przypomnieć sobie poematy, zaklęcia, piosenki, cokolwiek, co zajęłoby jego myśli. Jakby ciemność nie była wystarczająca, wyleczyli go, opatrzyli mu rany, karmili go, by odzyskał znowu siły. Najpierw Loki się sprzeciwiał, więc wmusili je w niego.

Znowu stracił poczucie czasu uwięziony w ciemności.

Niegodny. Syn Laufeya. Zostawiony na śmierć. Skóra zimna jak dotyk Joutuna. Niegodny.

Ponownie zaczął odchodzić od zmysłów, tylko że tym razem jego ciało pozostało zdrowe i silne. Będzie musiał to znieść przez wieczność. Jeśli jego ciało było silne, on po niego nie wróci. Po pewnym czasie Loki nawet nie mógł już do niego zakrzyczeć. Siedział na podłodze, zakrywając sobie uszy, kiedy ich coraz donośniejsze głosy sprawiły mu ból. Były wszędzie, zastępując wszystko, co Loki czuł i znał, nawet jego pragnienie, aby się od nich uwolnić.

Trudno było powiedzieć, ile minęło czasu, kiedy Chitauri otworzyli drzwi i postawili go przed Thanosem. Tym razem usłuchał, ponieważ nie mógł wrócić do tamtego pokoju. Thanos wiedział o jego bólu, wiedział, co kryło się pod jego skórą, wiedział, co zrobił Odyn. Nazwał to zbrodnią, aktem zdrady.

 _Tak. Tak, to była w końcu prawda, czyż nie? Odyn go wykradł, nie dał mu szans. Czy nie faworyzował zawsze Thora? Nieważne, jak dobrym synem był Loki. I tak dał koronę Thorowi, nawet jeśli Loki zawsze było dużo uważniejszy i bystrzejszy. Odyn nie dał tronu Thorowi, ponieważ widział w nim potencjał, ale ponieważ uważał, że Loki był niegodny. Ponieważ wiedział, że Loki nie pożądał niczego tak mocno jak tron Agardu i Thora u swoich stóp. Tak..._

 _Tron? Wspomnienia Lokiego były niewyraźne. Czuł, że było coś jeszcze, coś, czego chciał... Chciał, aby Thor patrzył na niego jasnymi, pełnymi zachwytu oczami. Płomienie tańczyły na jego palcach... Śmiech..._

 _Czy oni wszyscy nie skandowali na jego cześć, Loki? Żaden z nich nie myślał o tobie? Nawet nie rozważył cię jako króla?_

 _Nie..._

 _Ponieważ dla nich zawsze byłeś skradzionym Lodowym Gigantem. Potworem. Dziwadłem, które zostało odtrącone przez inne potwory, porzucone na śmierć. Asgard miał o tobie takie samo zdanie._

 _Ale oni nie wiedzieli... Thor..._

 _Twoi rodzicie wiedzieli, dlatego właśnie byłeś tym gorszym. Dlatego nie dali ci tronu, na który zasługiwałeś. Tego, co zawsze pragnąłeś najbardziej. I co dostałeś? Thor wrzucił cię do otchłani, twój własny brat..._

 _Tak..._

 _Plan Odyna nie zadziałał, więc cię odrzucił. Nigdy nie dostrzegł twojej wielkości, mocy, jak bardzo byłeś lepszy od Thora. Od wszystkich. Zostawili cię bez celu. Zostawili cię w cieniu, kiedy skandowali imię Thora. Złotego księcia kąpiącego się w słońcu, kiedy twoja skóra jest z lodu. Odrzucili cię, Loki._

 _Tak, opuścili go... Teraz był bez rodziny, przyjaciół, domu, niczego, co mogłoby zapełnić pustkę..._

 _Chcesz mieć cel, Loki? Mogę ci go dać._

 _Tak... Chciał celu, chciał siły... Chciał... Tronu..._

* * *

Po tym jak zielone stworzenie wbiło Lokiego w ziemię, Loki miał wrażenie, że obudził się z bardzo długiego snu. Przez chwilę wszystko było spokojne. Nie słyszał głosów w głowie, a jego otoczenie wypełniała cisza. Loki nie musiał się rozglądać, by wiedzieć, że przegrał. Nie zależało mu na tym.

Może Thanos przyjdzie po niego i zabije go z wściekłości.

Jeśli Agent Barton przetrwał bitwę, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że również będzie chciał się zemścić i odebrać życie Lokiemu. Ludzkość również była na niego wściekła. Próbował ich podbić i został pokonany. Czekała go surowa kara.

Ktoś delikatnie dotknął jego włosów. Niewypowiedziana ulga opanowała Lokiego, kiedy poczuł jego obecność, ale nie śmiał otworzyć oczu, bo bał się, że znowu zniknie.

\- Czy zabierzesz mnie tym razem ze sobą?

Tył jego dłoni musnął jego policzek.

\- Nie mogę, Loki.

Jego dotyk był taki kojący, ale jego słowa go rozrywały. Loki musiał go zobaczyć, skoro nie chciał go ze sobą zabrać.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, on wciąż tam był. Nie, siedział na podłodze, pochylając się nad nim, uśmiechając się delikatnie do Lokiego. Przez moment Loki zapomniał, jak się oddycha zahipnotyzowany widokiem stojącej naprzeciw niego istoty. Czy nicość otchłani przyćmiła jego piękno? A może to jego pamięć go zawodziła?

Szare oczy, jasne i wyraziste przywodzące na myśl orła. Ostre kości policzkowe, które dodały już i tak pięknej twarzy jeszcze więcej uroku. Pełne, delikatne usta w najśliczniejszym kolorze różu. Jego kasztanowe włosy wpadały mu w oczy, wspaniale okalając twarz. Nie był jednak wyłącznie piękny, otaczająca go aura przyciągała do niego Lokiego. Był taki spokojny, opanowany i obiecywał spokój. Jego skóra była blada i taka ciepła.

\- Dlaczego nie?

Uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Lokiego i odgarnął skołtunione włosy z jego twarzy.

\- Ponieważ to musi być twój wybór, aby ze mną pójść.

To nie miało sensu. Loki pragnął jedynie tego.

\- Zdecydowałem się z tobą pójść, kiedy upadłem.

\- Wiele rzeczy się wydarzyło od tamtego czasu. Albo nie jesteś gotowy, albo nie chcesz tego wystarczająco.

Loki nie rozumiał, ale nie chciał się kłócić. Zamiast tego próbował go dosięgnąć, jednak chwycił tylko powietrze. Jakim był głupcem. Opuszczając dłoń, Loki przymknął znowu oczy  
i zaczekał na przybycie Avengerów, by wykonali swój obowiązek. Głosy powróciły przed ich nadejściem.

* * *

\- Nalegam na przeniesienie mojego brata do Asgardu. Natychmiast. Zostanie osądzony za swoje zbrodnie przeciw Midgardowi.

\- Wybacz, pączuszku, ale muszę się sprzeciwić. Zbrodnie przeciw Midgardowi. Zostaje tutaj i my go osądzimy.

\- Stark, nie ty o tym decydujesz.

\- Nie, ale to ja uratowałem Manhattan przed zdmuchnięciem z powierzchni ziemi w nuklearnym holokauście, więc to ja dostaję złotą gwiazdkę za bycie bohaterem. Wstrzymajcie waszą paradę i medale, chcę mieć coś do powiedzenia w tym temacie. Widziałem te cholerne istoty w pieprzonym kosmosie i przyjdzie ich więcej. Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro, ale są zdecydowanie wkurzeni, że ich zniszczyłem. Gówno o nich wiemy i szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia co zrobimy, kiedy przybędą i nie mamy klucza, aby zamknąć portal. Cóż, nie jest łatwo mi to przyznać, ale worek kotów? wie i dlatego powinien zostać tutaj przez jakiś czas. Dopóki nie dowiemy się, z kim walczymy.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie do przyjęcia. Mój brat musi...

\- Czekaj chwilę. Muszę przyznać z bólem, że Stark ma rację. Pozwolenie mu teraz odejść byłoby lekceważące. Musimy zebrać więcej informacji i ponieważ jest jedynym ocalałym po tym ataku...

\- Kurwa, nie oddamy tego jebańca jego ojcu, który da mu po łapach i tyle! Był w moim mózgu, do kurwy nędzy! Chcę, by go osądził ziemski trybunał!

\- Uspokój się, Clint. Nie pozwolimy mu odejść.

\- Przyjaciele, Wszechojciec nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli nie wrócę...

\- Zadowolony? Wybacz, Thor, ale jeśli ktoś ma prawo do bycia niezadowolonym całą pieprzoną sytuacją, to Ziemia. My!

Loki przysłuchiwał się ich kłótni, stojąc kilka metrów dalej i miał ich gdzieś. Asgard czy Misgard. Ostatecznie wszystko będzie takie same. Siedząc tam, Loki przyglądał się bez większego zainteresowania Avengerom i Fury'emu. Jego dłonie były związane, miał kaganiec na ustach, aby nie mógł zabić lub otruć żadnego z jego strażników słowami. Gdyby nie był taki słaby  
i wykończony, wyśmiałby ich próbę skucia go. W innych warunkach nie mieliby szans, by powstrzymać go od użycia magii.

Widocznie Thanos wyssał z niego całą jego magię, aby utrzymać go w ryzach. Teraz nawet zwyczajny metal był w stanie unieruchomić oszusta. Jednak nie na długo. Loki już czuł, jak jego magia do niego wracała. To było również powodem, dlaczego Thor wywierał nacisk na Avengerach, aby zabrać go do Asgardu. Doskonale wiedział, że nie mieli środków na uwięzienie czarodzieja takiego jak Loki. Jednak Thor nie miał prawa wiedzieć, jak kruchy był w tej chwili Loki. Nie był w stanie stworzyć nawet najprostszej iluzji. Czekały Lokiego tygodnie bezradności. Thor uważał, że było to co najwyżej kilka dni.

Cokolwiek miało się przydarzyć Lokiemu w najbliższych tygodniach, musiał to zaakceptować. Dobre było to, że o to nie dbał.

Wygrała demokracja ku niezadowoleniu Thora. Przetransportowali Lokiego do tajnej bazy S.H.I.E.L.D-u, gdzie próbowali go zastraszyć. Nawet po tym jak próbował przejąć ich świat, nie mieli pojęcia o strachu. Przywiązali go do platformy i zostawili w pokoju z białymi ścianami i dziwnym lustrem.

Jak zawsze kiedy był sam, głosy stawały się silniejsze i Loki czuł obmierzły chłód swojej skóry. Pomieszczenie pokrywały kafelki. Loki mógł je policzyć, wyobrażał sobie na nich linie  
i wzory. Próbował zająć czymś myśli i to trochę pomogło mu stłumić głosy.

Nie minęło 10 godzin, nim Fury wszedł do pokoju z ponurym wyrazem twarzy, a za nim dwóch facetów. Byli duży, mieli marsowe miny, a ich oczy przepełniała nienawiść. Zatem Fury chciał go przestraszyć. Loki by się roześmiał, gdyby nie miał tego wszystkiego gdzieś tak mocno, że nawet nie chciał się nawet z nich nabijać. Przynajmniej przeszedł od razu do sedna, po tym jak już zmieszał go z błotem.

Powiesz nam wszystko, co wiesz o Chitauri. Nawet najmniejszy szczegół, bez względu jak nieistotny by nie był. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o twoich sojuszach. Kto. Gdzie. Jak. Mówisz mi wszystko. Rozumiesz?

Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

Fury spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i skinął w stronę swoich podwładnych. Zbliżyli się powoli, stojąc po obu stronach platformy.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że posiadamy środki, które sprawią, że przypomnisz sobie to, co zapomniałeś.

Niedyskretnie ukryta groźba została poparta demonstracją. Loki nie mógł odwrócić głowy, aby zobaczyć, który z nich to zrobił, ale nagle jego ciało przeszył ostry, kujący ból. Był to elektryczny szok. Mimo tego że był słaby i zmęczony, Loki ledwo zacisnął zęby. No dobra, z tego już się mógł śmiać.

\- Ty głupi śmiertelniku... Chcesz mnie przerazić bólem? Nie możesz sobie wyobrazić, ile wycierpiałem. Nie macie, ani narzędzi, ani mocy, aby mnie zranić. Broń, której chcecie na mnie użyć zniszczy się, a jeśli uda wam się sprawić, abym krwawił... Uwierzcie mi, to mnie bardziej rozbawi niż zmusi do błagania o litość. Nic na mnie nie macie. Zatem zaczynajcie. To będzie fantastyczny sposób na zabicie czasu.

Fury próbował tego po sobie nie dać poznać, ale Loki i tak widział, że był tak wściekły, że był gotów zabić Lokiego.

\- Nie lekceważ pomysłowości śmiertelników.

Tym razem śmiech Lokiego był szczery i naprawdę chciał, żeby już zaczynali.

* * *

W porównaniu do Chitauri śmiertelnikom zadawanie bólu nie sprawiało specjalnej przyjemności. Loki nie oczekiwał współczucia, ale było oczywiste że ci żołnierze przekraczali swoje kompetencje. Nie trwało to jednak długo, najwidoczniej musieli być mądrzejsi niż Chitauri. Nie minęło pół dni, kiedy zorientowali się, że ból nie robił na Lokim wrażenia. Zdawało mu się nawet, że jeden wymamrotał "Cholerny skurwysyn to lubi...".

Loki nie delektował się bólem, to był dla niego środek do końca. Uciszało to głosy i nie pozwalało mu myśleć o innych wspomnieniach. Jego nadzieja, że śmiertelnicy byli brutalniejsi niż Chitauri okazała się płonna. Nie mogli zrobić nic, co mogłoby zagrozić jego życiu, szczególnie kiedy Thor znajdował się w Midgardzie.

Zatem po tych 12 godzinach Loki został przeniesiony do innego pomieszczenia. Tym razem bez kajdanek czy kagańca. Jego cela była pusta i pozbawiona okien. Nazywali to izolatką. Tak długo jak miała światło i kafelki na suficie, nie była taka zła.

Po pewnym czasie Fury znowu się pokazał i wypytywał o Chitauri i jego sojusze. Loki milczał i wyobraził sobie obraz na suficie. Zostawili go samego na bardzo długi czas, a ponieważ liczba kafelków się nie zmieniała, Lokiemu znudziło się patrzenie w kółko z tę samą ścianę.

Głosy znowu stały się tak głośne, że musiał zakryć uszy. Właśnie wtedy znowu do niego przyszedł. Stał w drzwiach, jakby chciał pokazać Lokiemu, że może go stąd wydostać w mgnieniu oka. Był wolny i piękny. Sama jego obecność w pomieszczeniu sprawiała mu ulgę.

\- Czy dokonałeś wyboru, Loki? Pójdziesz ze mną?

Mimo że Loki tak desperacko tego pragnął, nie wiedział jak.

Jakimś sposobem Loki musiał odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, ponieważ zniknął znowu bez słowa. Rozbrzmiało skandowanie i głos Odyna, a Loki zapragnął, aby wrócił.

Jednak tego nie zrobił, a Loki musiał stawić czoła osobie, której naprawdę nie chciał widzieć.

\- Musiałeś ich naprawdę wkurzyć, skoro wysłali mnie, abym z tobą porozmawiał, Rudolfie.

Nie kłopocząc się, by nawet podnieść wzrok na Starka, Loki nadal siedział w kącie. Jeśli go zignoruje, śmiertelnik znowu zostawi go w spokoju.

\- Ze mną też nie rozmawiasz. To niemiłe z twojej strony. Nie nudzi ci się się tutaj? Całkiem samemu? Oszalałbym, gdybym moim jedynym parterem do rozmowy była ta głupia ściana.

 _Niegodny. Syn Laufeya._

\- Oj, weź, nie bądź taki, powiedz coś! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to niezwykłe, że jestem tutaj? Normalnie, powierzyliby to zadanie bardziej wyrafinowanym ludziom.

Skóra zimna jak lód.

Stark zdał sobie sprawę, że Loki nawet go nie słuchał, więc odszedł.

Kiedy Thor przyszedł go zobaczyć, Loki leżał na ziemi, zaciskając dłonie na głowie, nawet jeśli to nic nie dawało.

\- Bracie...

\- Teraz do mnie przyszedłeś. Zajęło ci to trochę czasu.

-Wracamy do Asgardu.

 _Niegodny! Syn Laufeya!_

\- Pamiętasz, Thor? Tamtego dnia, kiedy byliśmy tylko dziećmi. Kiedy płomienie tańczyły na moich palcach, a ty patrzyłeś w zachwycie. Na to, co potrafię - Loki otworzył oczy, by odegnać rozczarowany wzrok ojca. Zamiast tego spojrzał w dół na stopy Thora.

Jego głos był zaskakująco łagodny, kiedy odpowiedział.

\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Wtedy jeszcze wiedziałem, kim byłeś.

\- Nie, ani ty, ani ja nie wiedzieliśmy.

\- Loki...

\- Pamiętasz, jak ojciec mnie uderzył? Po tym jak pozwoliłem płomieniom rosnąć i ogień niemal mnie pochłonął?

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę tego widoku, bracie. Czasem nadal budzę się w środku nocy i widzę płomienie parzące twoją skórę - Jego głos niemal niedostrzegalnie zadrżał. Dlaczego Thor był taki spokojny, a Warriors Three tak głośno śmiało się w jego głowie?

 _Niegodny. Złote usta zamienione w ołów._

\- Ale pamiętasz, jak Odyn mnie zaatakował, gdy tylko wyzdrowiałem?

\- Tak, pamiętam. Ojciec był zły, że zabawiłeś się własnym życiem. Prawie zginąłeś, Loki. Byliśmy dziećmi i nie mieliśmy o niczym pojęcia. Obawiał się o twoje życie.

Z jego warg uciekł ochrypły chichot.

\- Też tak myślałem. Przez bardzo długi czas. Potem jednak zrozumiałem, że martwił się jedynie o czar, który na mnie rzucił. Niemal go zniszczyłem, kiedy poparzyły mnie płomienie. Prawie zdradziłem, kim naprawdę byłem. Odkryłbym, kim jestem, a on nie mógł by tego znieść. Był tak wściekły, że uderzył dziecko, które dopiero co uciekło z łoża śmierci. W tym uderzeniu nie było troski.

Thor uklęknął naprzeciwko Lokiego i dotknął jego ramienia, a on wzdrygnął się, jakby ten go uderzył. Jego dotyk nie miał nic z przyjemnego ciepła, był gorący, niemal go parzył.

 _Ponieważ skóra Lokiego była zimna_

\- Bracie, twój gniew nie pozwala ci wyraźnie widzieć rzeczy. Ojciec cię kocha, uratował ci życie i teraz chce, abyś powrócił do domu.

\- Aby zamknąć potwora i nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć. Aby go zapomnieć. Syna Laufeya.

 _Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syna Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya_

\- Jesteś synem Odyna! Tak jak ja! Jesteś moim bratem!

Thor wyciągnął do niego dłoń, a Loki brutalnie go odtrącił. Skulił się w kącie pomieszczenia i przycisnął dłonie do uszu z całych sił.

 _Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syna Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya_

\- Kiedy zostanę królem, złapię wszystkie potwory i je pozabijam.

Spojrzenie Lokiego spotkało się z Thora i zobaczył, że sztylet znalazł swój cel. Na twarzy Thora był wypisany wstyd, puścił go. Thor wstał i zacisnął palce w pięść.

\- Muszę... Muszę wyjaśnić parę spraw z S.H.I.E.L.D-em przed naszym odejściem. Będę za parę godzin. Kiedy wrócę, chcę, abyś był gotowy. Wszechojciec wyczekuje nas dzisiaj.

Thor opuścił go z tymi słowami i Loki przygryzł wargę, aby powstrzymać się od krzyku. Gdy tylko Thor powiedział słowo „Asgard", Loki poczuł, jak jego umysł był rozdarty we wszystkie strony. Nie potrafił już wyodrębnić żadnego słowa, to był jednen głośny, bolesny raban, jak igły wbijające mu się w mózg, nie pozwalające mu zapomnieć chociażby na chwilę.

 _Skandowanie. Niegodny. Płacząca Frigga. Śmiech. Niegodny. Skóra zimna jak lód. Syn Laufeya. Niegodny. Niegodny. Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya_

 _Kiedy zostanę królem, złapię wszystkie potwory i je pozabijam_

 _Kiedy zostanę królem, złapię wszystkie potwory i je pozabijam_

 _Kiedy zostanę królem, złapię wszystkie potwory i je pozabijam_

 _Potwór_

 _Pozabijać je wszystkie_

Loki krzyknął i nagle on był tutaj. Stał w miejscu Thora i był najpiękniejszym widokiem dla jego zbolałych oczu, jaki Loki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech, białe zęby, szczere, ufne, błyszczące szare oczy, w których mógł się zgubić. Miękkie, lekko kręcone kasztanowe włosy, w których Loki chciał zanurzyć palce. Loki nie musiał go dotykać, by wiedzieć, że był ciepły. Mimo to tak bardzo chciał to zrobić. Pocałować go, owinąć wokół niego ramiona i zostać w jego uścisku. Tam, gdzie nie było bólu, strachu, gdzie żaden głos by go nie dosięgnął.

Gdyby te ramiona go trzymały, już nigdy by nie odszedł. Asgard stałby się jedynie odległym wspomnieniem, które w końcu by zniknęło.

 _Pozabijaćjewszystkiepozabijaćjewszystkieozabijaćjewszystkie_

Delikatna, ciepła dłoń pogłaskała policzek Lokiego, a ten cicho zaszlochał, kiedy głosy wreszcie przycichły. Pochłonęła go słodka cisza, znalazł pocieszenie w tym uśmiechu. Pozwalał mu oddychać i jasno myśleć. Loki mógł znowu być Lokim.

\- Dokonałeś wyboru, Loki - Jego głos był uspokajający i... Szczęśliwy. W jego pięknych szarych oczach było pragnienie i coś, czego Loki nie był w stanie opisać słowami, więc został przy miłości - Chodź ze mną.

Tak...

\- Nie wiem... Nadal jestem za słaby... - To nie miało znaczenia, że mówił na głos, nie dbał o to, czy ktoś go słyszał.

Kciuk przejechał po jego wargach i Loki wypuścił urywany oddech, kiedy groźba Thora o powrocie do Asgardu zniknęła. Nic nie brzmiało tak cudownie jak jego głos.

\- Tak, wiesz, Loki. Wiedziałeś od samego początku.

Miał rację i Loki pochylił się, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Loki czuł jego oddech na swojej skórze i dłoń wokół swojej szyi. Było spokojnie i Loki już nigdy miał nie powrócić.

Zamknął oczy i przestał walczyć po raz pierwszy, odkąd się o tym dowiedział. W zamian poszedł na poszukiwanie tego. Tylko teraz, jedynie tym razem, a wszystko miało się skończyć. Było mu zimno, instynkt Lokiego kazał mu przestać, ale zmusił się, aby kontynuować. Palce delikatnie pogładziły jego jego kark i słodkie słowa zostały wyszeptane do jego ucha:

\- Chodź ze mną, Loki.

Znalazł to.

Drzwi do jego celi otworzyły się, a Loki poczuł jak chłód przeszył mu prawą dłoń. Lód był obrzydliwy w zetknięciu z jego skórą, był jednak jego wybawieniem.

\- Kurwa, sprowadź tutaj Thora!

\- Loki, nie...

\- Chodź ze mną. Sprawię, że odejdą.

Przekrzywiając lekko głowę do góry, Loki zacisnął mocno palce wokół sztyletu, nim wbił go prosto w odkrytą tętnicę szyjną. Z rozcięcia trysnęła krew, brudząc podłogę i ścianę, kiedy Loki wpadł prosto w jego ramiona i zapadła ciemność. Uśmiech ulgi wykwitł na jego ustach.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki obudził się. By znowu cierpieć ze świadomością, że był synem Laufeya. Nie mógł, ani mówić, ani się ruszać, mógł jedynie krzyczeć w duchu. Jak? Dlaczego? Śmiertelnicy go ocalili? Dlaczego mieliby to robić? Jak to było w ogóle możliwe?

Bolały go szyja i szczęka. Potrafili... Go tutaj zatrzymać. Po raz drugi Loki został wyrwany z ramion, które obiecywały mu spokój.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że chce go zobaczyć! Wpuścisz tutaj Thora, a osobiście skopię mu tyłek!

\- Tony, może powinniśmy rozważyć...

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Ten psychol przesiaduje całe dnie, gapiąc się w ścianę, kiedy tylko Thor wejdzie do środku, poderżnie mu gardło! Po raz setny - nie! Nie może go zobaczyć!

\- Stark, przypomnę ci, że nie ty wydajesz tu rozkazy.

\- Tak, właśnie to zmieniłem. Jarvis sprawuje kontrolę nad zamkami, handluj z tym. Gdybym nie otworzył tych pieprzonych drzwi, kiedy Loki zaczął do siebie mówić, mielibyśmy zimnego trupa na podłodze. Jakbyście wytłumaczyli to Thorowi? Wybacz, ale twój brat kompletnie stracił rozum i się zabił. Nie, my tylko staliśmy i patrzyliśmy.

Loki był gotów poddać się ciemności, która znowu go otaczała. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu mówili za głośno i za szybko, Loki ledwie ich rozumiał.

\- Dużo bardziej martwi mnie to, że posiada moc tworzenie broni z lodu. Nie mieliśmy o tym wcześniej pojęcia...

\- Tak, moc, której użył, aby poderżnąć sobie gardło, do cholery! Jezu! Spałeś, kiedy to się wydarzyło?! Naprawdę mnie nie przeraża, kiedy używa jej, by spryskać podłogę swoją własną krwią! Czy nie ma możliwości, aby...

\- Tony...

-...To wszystko miało związek z...

\- Tony!

-Z wejściem jego brata do środka i rozmowy o potworach, płonącym Lokim, który miał zabić?

\- Tony, obudził się.

Usłyszał szuranie nogami, a nad Lokim pochyliły się dwa cienie. Ledwie mógł rozpoznać ich sylwetki. Głos pierwszego brzmiał obco, był jednak łagodny:

\- Loki, wszystko w porządku. Straciłeś dużo krwi, ale udało nam się zatamować krwawienie. Musieliśmy założyć ci szwy, jeśli spróbujesz mówić, będzie cię to tylko bolało.

Loki zamrugał. Jeśli doktor oczekiwał, że da jakiś znak, że zrozumiał, Loki nie miał zamiaru tego robić.

\- Zniszczyłeś mój ulubiony t-shirt z AC/DC, Rudolfie. Wisisz mi nowy i lepiej, żebym nie żałował, że ocaliłem ci życie.

Pozwalając ogarnąć się ciemności, Loki próbował przetrawić informację. Człowiek z Żelaza wyciągnął go z jego uścisku. Tak, Loki sprawi, że będzie tego żałował.

* * *

Trudno było powiedzieć, kto miał nad tym kontrolę. Kto zabronił Thorowi odwiedzania go? I dlaczego Thor to uszanował? Mijały kolejne dni, a nie było śladu po jego bracie.

Loki obudził się z niespokojnego snu, kiedy on stanął przy jego łóżku. Piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek i zupełnie poza jego zasięgiem. Było mu przykro, że Loki z nim nie poszedł. Loki zaczął się wściekle rzucać po łóżku, próbując zrzucić z siebie przytrzymujące go kajdany. Chciał owinąć dłonie wokół gardła, odrywając całe płaty skóry i otworzyć ranę, by wpaść w jego ramiona.

\- Loki, uspokój się!

Poczuł, jak czyjeś dłonie go pchały. Paliły jego lodowata skórę. Rzucał się tylko jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kurwa, Loki! Przestań!

Jego ramię przeszył ból, aż pociemniało mu przed oczami.

Dlaczego wciąż się budził? Nienawidził tego coraz bardziej. Wysłali ludzi, żeby z nim porozmawiali. Tym razem nie przesłuchiwali go, tylko próbowali dowiedzieć się, dlaczego chciał siebie zranić. Jakaż to była żałosna wymówka, by dowiedzieć się, jak udało mu się stworzyć sztylet z lodu. Loki nawet na nich nie spojrzał. Recytował w myślach stare asgardzkie wiersze, rysując obrazy na suficie.

Sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszyła, gdy zamiast bezużytecznych agentów, to Stark usiadł przy jego łóżku.

\- Nie da się z tobą dogadać po dobroci, Rudolfie. Większość znajdujących się tutaj ludzi ma gdzieś, czy umrzesz, a ja nie jestem miłosiernym samarytaninem, aby cię uratować. Przynajmniej mógłbyś okazać mi wdzięczność.

Stark nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kiedy Loki spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Najwyższy czas na małą pogawędkę. Dzięki lekom przeciwbólowym nie będzie cię tutaj przez pewien czas. Dawka, która zabiłaby z łatwością pięćdziesiąt osób, sprawiła jedynie, że spałeś przez kilka dni. Chore... I jednocześnie imponujące. O czym rozmawiałeś z Thorem, zanim próbowałeś się zabić?

Loki odwrócił głowę i milczał. Głos Starka zdążył wymieszać się z całą resztą.

\- Z kim rozmawiałeś, zanim postanowiłeś to zrobić? Nikogo tam nie było, gdybyś nie wiedział.

 _Syn Laufeya_

\- Rozumiem... Zatem niesprawność umysłowa. Sprytne. Nie byłeś sobą, kiedy chciałeś podbić ziemię. Z dobrym prawnikiem, jakoś się z tego wywiniesz.

 _Niegodny_

Loki przymknął oczy, modląc się o sen.

\- Hej, nie ignoruj mnie! Och, pieprz się!

Mimo że wtedy wypadł jak burza, Stark nie zostawił go w spokoju i kiedy jego próby nawiązania z Lokim rozmowy spotkały się tylko z milczeniem, nie poddał się, tylko zmienił strategię. Bez powodzenia, oczywiście.

\- Wiesz... Ludzie zaczynają tutaj robić w gacie. Twoje ciało zaczyna wyrabiać sobie odporność na leki, które mają osłabić twoją magię. Twoja energia życiowa jest nadal niska, ale wiemy, że to się wkrótce zmieni. Prędzej czy później znowu będziesz na nogach, rzucając zaklęcia i odpieprzając swoje szaleństwa i naprawdę nie chcemy cię tutaj, nie to się stanie.

Słowa, puste słowa. Co śmiertelnik mógł powiedzieć bogu kłamstw?

\- Zatem wyślą cię znowu do Asgardu, gdzie nie podobało ci się to za pierwszym razem. Nie chcemy powtarzać tych samych błędów, prawda? Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, Thor zdecyduje zabrać cię do domu, spróbujesz się zabić, a my cie pozszywamy. Moglibyśmy przerwać to niefortunne koło.

Stark miał czelność, by oprzeć stopy na łóżku Lokiego, tuż obok jego twarzy. Jeśli to miało go sprowokować, Loki nie zamierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Powiesz mi coś na temat twoich kosmicznych przyjaciół, tesserakcie lub dlaczego postanowiłeś rozpieprzyć Ziemię... Tylko otworzysz usta i ci rządowi ważniacy znajdą sposób, by cię tutaj zatrzymać. Źródło informacji i tak dalej. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nie będą mieli powodu, abyś tu został. Nie, kiedy wkrótce będziesz znowu zdolny zniszczyć to miejsce.

Jego tok rozumowania miałby nawet sens, gdyby sytuacji wyglądała inaczej. Nie, Loki nie chciał wracać do Asgardu i był wciąż za słaby, aby zerwać swoje więzy. Jeśli by zaczął mówić, zatrzymaliby go tutaj. Stark miał jednak rację, co do jednej rzeczy - jego moce wróciły. Może już pracowali nad czymś, by go utrzymać w ryzach, ale Loki wiedział, że nie byli w stanie znaleźć trwałego rozwiązania. To była tylko kwestia czasu, nim stałby się wolny i wszystko mogłoby się skończyć jednym pstryknięciem palców.

Po zdawałoby się nieskończonej liczbie razów, kiedy Stark wszedł do pomieszczenia, aby przy nim usiąść, coś się zmieniło. Po raz pierwszy nie otworzył swoich przeklętych ust i zaczął czytać książkę. Żadnego spojrzenia, żadnego słowa, nic. Co pewien czas Loki słyszał jedynie przewracanie kartki. W końcu postanowił zostawić Lokiego w spokoju. Dzięki Dziewięciu.

Loki przymknął oczy, wypuścił oddech i próbował przypomnieć sobie piosenkę, którą matka śpiewała mu w dzieciństwie. Pamiętał jej łagodny głos i słodkie brzmienie. Jednak wszystko, co słyszał to jej szloch i krzyk dzwoniący mu w uszach.

 _Syn Laufeya. Pozabijam je wszystkie._

Dlaczego były teraz takie głośne? Dlaczego wydobywały się z jego własnych myśli? Skandowaniu nie było końca, stawało się tylko coraz głośniejsze. Nie było tak głośne od długiego czasu i Loki nie mógł tego znieść. Potrzebował czegoś. Czegokolwiek, aby je powstrzymać. Loki zużył całą energię, jaką miał, by wbić paznokcie w dłonie. Mógł poczuć krew, jednak ból nie był wystarczający, by go rozproszyć. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz było inaczej? Loki nie miał innego wyjścia niż zaakceptować gorzką prawdę. Kiedy głos Starka wypełniał pokój, Loki czuł się lepiej. Nienawidzenie Starka, nienawidzenie słów wydobywających się z jego ust, nienawidzenie jego obecności pomagało mu. Odciągało go to od innych rzeczy. Jednak teraz głosy stały się tak uciążliwe, że Loki był w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby je zatrzymać.

 _NiegodnyNiegodnyNiegodnyNiegodnyNiegodny_

\- Czy wreszcie zaniechałeś prób zmuszenia mnie do mówienia, Stark?

\- Tak - To wszystko, co powiedział, nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad książki. Jak śmiał? Za kogo się uważał, aby ignorować Lokiego?

\- Zatem dlaczego tutaj wciąż jesteś?

\- Ponieważ to jedyne miejsce w tej pieprzonej bazie, gdzie mogę nadal w spokoju przeczytać książkę bez wtrącania się nadgorliwych agentów przypominających mi, bym zajął sie pracą. Mógłbyś się teraz zamknąć? Usiłuję czytać.

Książki. Loki tęsknił za nimi. Minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz jakieś dotknął. Pomagały mu się zrelaksować, uspokoić się...

\- Wiesz, Rudolfie... Tę przeczytałem już kilka razy. Mogę ci ją dać, jeśli chcesz. To również szansa, byś wreszcie zszedł z tego stołu. Oferta jest jednak ograniczona, dzięki skanom wiemy, że środki uspokajające wciąż działają. Doktorzy dadzą ci zastrzyk, pójdziesz spać, a kiedy się obudzisz, będziesz znowu siedział na krześle. Dostaniesz parę kajdanek luźną na tyle, byś mógł przewracać strony. Co ty na to?

Nic z tego, co powiedział, nie miało dla niego sensu.

\- Chcecie po prostu mnie uśpić i przekazać Thorowi.

\- Hej, gdybym chciał mógłbym teraz otumanić cię lekami i nic nie mógłbyś z tym zrobić.

\- Zatem dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? Skoro uważasz, że nic nie mogę na to poradzić? Tak czy siak chcesz się mnie pozbyć.

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, Rudolfie, ale lubię nasze małe pogawędki. Fury chce, abyś zniknął. Bruce chce, żebyś zniknął. Natasha chce, abyś zniknął. Kurwa, nawet Cap zaoferował się ponieść cię całą drogę do Asgardu, jednak nadal uważam, że byłoby lepiej, gdybyś tutaj został. Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki nie powiesz mi, co dokładnie nadchodzi. Wiem, że coś się zbliża, a ty wiesz co to. Jesteś idiotą ze skłonnościami samobójczymi, a ja biednym dupkiem, który musi się z tobą użerać. I niespodzianka, próbuje cię rozproszyć, byś nie myślał  
o zabiciu się 24.7. Chcesz przeczytać książkę? To ją dostaniesz, ja jestem wystarczająco głupi, by pozwolić ci biegać po celi z wolnymi rękoma...

Fakt, chciał wiedzy Lokiego. Było przed nim wielu takich jak on. Zawsze jej pragnęli. Jego ojciec, jego brat, cały Asgard. Zaklęcie, informację, drobną sztuczkę, iluzję. Rzeczy, które był  
w stanie zrobić tylko Loki, jednak kiedy już je zrobił, nie miało to znaczenia. Zawsze potem następowało skandowanie. Na cześć Thora.

\- Co ty na to, stuletni głazie? Zainteresowany? To Shakespeare, na pewno ci się spodoba.

Loki odwrócił głowę i zamknął oczy.

* * *

Stark został przy nim, by ukarać Lokiego. Nic nie mówił, tylko czytał książkę, gdy głosy rozrywały Lokiego od środka. Każdego dnia niczym nie przerywana cisza coraz bardziej przypominała otchłań. Zdawało mu się, że widzi ciemność, wkradała się do pokoju gotowa go pochłonąć. Kruszył się i nie mógł pozbierać kawałków, leżały wszędzie poza jego zasięgiem.

Mógł przynieść ulgę. Mógł położyć temu kres. Gdyby tylko wrócił.

Ale nie przychodził.

Jego umysł powoli umierał, a jednak całe to świństwo pompowane w jego żyły pomagało się jego ciału zregenerować. Albo przynajmniej nie wydawało się, aby... Umierał.

Zamiast tego Loki tańczył na linie, pod nim była otchłań, a on już wkrótce miał spaść. Unotonąć w pustce pozostawiony na pastwę głosów, czując chłód swojej skóry.

Lód

To nie upadek był aktem desperacji, tylko to. Loki nie słyszał własnego głosu, kiedy spytał się Starka, czy jego oferta nadal była aktualna. W tej chwili mogli go naćpać czymkolwiek, byleby zatrzymać ból. Może jeden z lekarzy nienawidził go tak mocno, że dałby mu za dużą dawkę i po prostu by się nigdy nie obudził.

\- Nie - to była cała odpowiedź Starka.

 _Syn Laufeya. Nieogdny_

\- Nie jestem ślepy, wiesz. Wnioskując po tym, jak wyglądasz, przegryziesz sobie nadgarstek zębami, gdy tylko będziesz w stanie dosięgnąć ręką do ust. Nie dostaniesz książki. Będziesz tu leżał.

 _Kiedy zostanę królem, złapię wszystkie potwory i je pozabijam! Potwór... Syn Laufeya_

\- Ale... Mógłbym ci poczytać. Jeśli chcesz.

Loki syknął gorzko.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem!

\- Twoja strata. A teraz się zamknij.

Za drugim razem kiedy Stark przyszedł do niego po tym incydencie, Loki spadł z liny. Wszystko wokół niego stało się mroczne, Stark zniknął, a jego krew zmieniła się w lód. Jego kończyny stały się ciężkie i zimne, wysysały resztki ciepła z ciała, które znał. Śmiali się z niego, kiedy to się stało. Tylko jego matka płakała. Thor go nie zauważał zasłuchany  
w skandowanie. Jego ojciec go uderzył. Magia piekła jego ciało, a mimo to nadal czuł zimno. Był niczym nowo narodzony. Był sam w ciemności. Rozczarowanie. Niegodny. Nawet jak na potomka potwora. Pozostawiony na śmierć. Niegodny. Urodzony, aby stać sie królem. Pozostawiony na śmierć. A Thor miał ich wszystkich pozabijać.

Był tutaj.

Szare oczy błyszczały w ciemności, przyciągając do siebie Lokiego, ale on nadał był uwięziony. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie musiał nic mówić, Loki i tak słyszał jego wołanie. Obiecywał, że odegna całe cierpienie i zaopiekuje się Lokim i da mu szansę, by być tym, kim naprawdę pragnął. A nie potworem. Tylko Lokim. Wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i chociaż Loki był przekonany, że była ciepła, nie mógł się ruszyć. Jego ramiona i nogi były przytwierdzone do niewidzialnego muru.

Nie, nie! Dlaczego nie chciały go puścić? Dlaczego nie pozwalały mu z nim być? Dlaczego?! Loki w akcie desperacji próbował zrzucić kajdany, szarpał je, by jego skóra i kości w końcu się połamały i mógł odejść. Odejść.

\- Loki!

Krew. Tak, był coraz bliżej.

\- Loki, uspokój się! Słuchaj...

Mógł go zobaczyć, stał przed nim...

\- Loki!

Poczuł tępy ból, zarzucił głową i nagle zobaczył Starka. Stał między Lokim, a wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłonią. Nie, nie tym razem. Loki zamrugał i ciemność została zastąpiona przez światło. Nadal leżał na łóżku, a Stark się nad nim pochylał. Przyglądał mu się szeroko otwartymi jasnymi oczami. Jego ręce trzymały go z ramiona i szyję. Stark go uderzył.

\- Okej, wszystko jest w porządku. Oddychaj. Powoli. Masz atak paniki. W porządku...

Nie...

\- Czy ktoś może tu przyjść?! Tak ciągnął za swoje kajdany, że porozdzierał sobie pieprzoną skórę. Wykrwawia się na mnie! Znowu! Hej, spójrz na mnie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Uspokój się, Loki. Jest okej.

Stark kłamał, nic nie było okej. Nawet jeśli ciemność zniknęła, ból i głosy pozostały. Kiedy przyszli doktorzy, opatrzyli jego nadgarstek i znowu zostawili sam na sam ze Starkiem. Nie rozmawiał z nim, po prostu przyglądał mu sie uważnymi, ciemnymi oczami. Nawet teraz Loki nie słyszał siebie, kiedy poprosił o swoje własne upokorzenie. Przynajmniej nie przechwalał się, ani mu nie dokuczał. Tylko sięgnął po książkę z podłogi i zaczął czytać.

\- Zatem to jest mowa Króla Ryszarda II... Nie martw się, nie będę dla ciebie zmieniał głosu... _Janie z Gandawy, dojrzałych lat książę,_ _Czy wierny słowu i danej przysiędze, Przywiodłeś syna, dzielnego Henryka, Aby powtórzył groźne oskarżenie_ _...*_

* * *

Było piękno w tych słowach. Piękno, o którym Loki zapomniał, że istniało. Jednak nauczył się, że musiał zapłacić cenę. Życzliwość nigdy nie była bezinteresowna. Przez pierwszą godzinę czytania udało się powstrzymać Starkowi od zmieniania głosu i Loki go słuchał. Zajęło mu trochę czasu zrozumienie, co te słowa znaczyły, nie znał kontekstu ani nie miał wiedzy na temat opowiadanej historii, ale była to poezja. Słowa, które nie miały przekazywać żadnej informacji, tylko aby wyrażać sentyment, by stworzyć coś pięknego i docenić piękno słów samych  
w sobie. Zatem Loki słuchał, nim Stark zatrzymał się na nowym królu Anglii na tronie.

\- Czego chcesz w zamian, Stark?

\- Przestań straszyć mnie swoimi próbami samobójczymi. To tak na dobry początek.

\- Nie udawaj, że zależy ci na moim życiu. Kiedy wyciągniesz ze mnie informację, założysz swoją zbroję i mnie zabijesz.

\- No i? Podobałoby ci się, prawda? Tak bardzo pragniesz umrzeć...

Loki milczał, podobnie jak Stark zanim odszedł. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a Loki znowu słyszał głosy.

Nie miał pewności, że Stark wróci, jednak zrobił to. Wrócił z inną książką w dłoni.

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale Shakespeare napisał sequel do "Ryszarda II". Przepadał za Lancasterami. To tylko pierwsza część, więc lepiej zaczynajmy. "Henryk IV"... " _Po tylu troskach, po tylu wstrząśnieniach Trzeba nam teraz w pokoju sił nabrać I tchu do nowych okrzyków wojennych,_ _…"**_

Stało się to dla nich rutyną, Stark mu czytał, a Loki słuchał. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, były po prostu słowa martwego midgardzkiego poety, a Loki słuchał.

To się wydarzyło, kiedy Stark skończył czytać mu drugą część "Henryka IV". Zamknęły się za nim drzwi, a Loki zaczął się zastanawiać. Jak miał zareagować król Henryk V, po tym jak jego ojciec dostrzegł, że nie był w stanie rządzić krajem. Pogodzili się tuż przed śmiercią ostatniego króla, ale co się miało wydarzyć teraz? Czy był w stanie podołać roli króla? Czy chciał tego? I czy dwór zaakceptowałby go?

Głosy powróciły dwie godziny po tym, jak Stark go zostawił i zniknęły, gdy pojawił się z nową książką.

\- Czy to kontynuacja historii, którą wczoraj mi czytałeś?

Z jakiegoś powodu Stark się uśmiechnął do niego.

\- Dobry boże, jesteś naprawdę ciekawy, co będzie dalej. Najwyraźniej przegrałem zakład. Nie irytuj się, Rudolfie. "Henryk V", mam go ze sobą. Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli najpierw porozmawialibyśmy przez chwilę?

\- Tak, miałbym, chcę usłyszeć resztę historii.

Dlaczego Stark wciąż się uśmiechał?

\- A zatem jest coś, co jeszcze chcesz. Poza, no wiesz... Umieraniem.

Loki ugryzł się w język, nie chciał tego słuchać.

\- Kiedy powiedziałeś, że Thor chciał je wszystkie pozabijać... Kogo miałeś na myśli?

 _Lodowych Gigantów. Syna Laufeya_

\- Jeśli nie masz zamiaru przeczytać reszty historii... Możesz odejść - Miał nadzieję, że Stark słyszał żal w jego głosie i to, jak mało o nim myślał.

\- Rany, nawet nie mówisz "proszę". To tak nie działa, wasza wysokość. Thor myślał, że nie żyjesz, że zniknąłeś. Kiedy odszedłeś, nie miałeś armii, a potem pojawiasz się z chmarą obcych. Kto ci pomógł?

Aby udowodnić swoją rację, Loki odwrócił głowę, a Stark wkurzony opuścił pomieszczenie. W chwili, w której wyszedł, uszy Lokiego zaczęły boleć od skandowania.

Następnego dnia, a przynajmniej Lokiemu tak się wydawało, że był to dzień, Stark powrócił i zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Odchrząknął i zaczął czytać, a Loki odetchnął  
z ulgą. Po "Henryku V" był "Henryk VI", wszystkie trzy części. "Król Jan". "Kariolan". "Hamlet". "Makbet". "Otello". Loki popadł w rutynę. Kiedy Stark mu czytał, jego umysł był czysty i Loki mógł myśleć. Trwało to nawet po jego wyjściu, tak długo jak Loki myślał o tym, co Stark mu przeczytał. Teraz kiedy Loki przypomniał sobie, jak cudownie było być panem własnych myśli, tęsknił za tym jeszcze bardziej, gdy głosy powracały.

Stark zwykle wychodził po skończeniu czytania i zadaniu wcześniej jednego ze swoich głupich pytań, na które Loki nigdy nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć. Może... Gdyby Stark został chwilę dłużej, głosy również ucichłyby na dłużej...

\- To było tuż zanim próbowałeś się zabić. Nie mów mi, że to nie ma znaczenia. Kogo miałeś na myśli? Kogo Thor miał zamiar pozabijać?

Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, dlatego Loki mógł zobaczyć wyraz czystego szoku w jego oczach, kiedy wymamrotał:

\- Lodowe Giganty.

\- Okej... Wow... Em... Nie byłem na to przygotowany. Teraz nie wiem, co powiedzieć, trochę wstyd... Kim są Lodowe Giganty?

\- To potwory.

\- I...

\- I król Asgardu pozabija je wszystkie. Ponieważ są potworami.

Stark przechylił głowę i przyjrzał mu się z taką intensywnością, że Loki zapragnął odwrócić wzrok. Przez wieki nie był w stanie spojrzeć w głąb siebie - dlaczego ten śmiertelnik miałby prawo to zrobić?

-Łapię. Lodowe Giganty. Źli, okropni wrogowie Asgardu. Potwory. Co mają z tobą wspólnego?

 _Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya...Niegodny nawet dla Lodowego Giganta_

\- Jestem pewny, że wszystko nagrywacie w tych celach. Dlaczego sam się tego nie dowiesz? - Loki nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć tego na głos. Nigdy.

\- Może chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Loki zamilkł.

* * *

Następnym razem kiedy Stark przyszedł, już wiedział, że on i Thor nie byli naprawdę braćmi. Czytanie z wyrazu jego twarzy było naprawdę proste. Stark wiedział, a zatem wszyscy wiedzieli, Lokiego to nie obchodziło. Potwór zawsze był potworem, wiedza o jego istnieniu niczego nie zmieniała. Loki byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby na tym poprzestali. Niestety, Stark wydawał się zaintrygowany.

\- To czego nie rozumiem... To to że skoro Lodowe Giganty są wrogami Asgardu... Dlaczego twój ojciec miał jednego zaadoptować?

Usta Lokiego były zamknięte na kłódkę.

 _Syn Laufeya Syn Laufeya_

\- Nacisk polityczny?

 _Niegodny_

\- Jednak niepowiedzenie ci tego... To dosyć skurwysyńskie posunięcie...

 _Syn Laufeya_

\- To jego czyni potworem. Nie ciebie. Nie, dopóki nie zdecydowałeś się zabić setki niewinnych ludzi.

\- Zatem dlaczego wciąż mnie trzymacie? Zabierzcie mnie do Asgardu. Ukażcie mnie. Albo zabijcie. - Ostatnie dwa słowa brzmiały niemal jak warknięcie, a Stark tylko na niego spojrzał. Wtedy po prostu Stark otworzył książkę i zaczął czytać.

Kiedy Loki był na powrót sam, zastanawiał się nad historią Anglii i ile faktów mijało się z prawdą. Jego umysł wypełnił spokój przez całe godziny.

* * *

Loki natychmiast rozpoznał trzymany przez Stark przedmiot. Przebiegł go dreszcz, a skóra stała się zimna. Stark podszedł do niego powoli, trzymając go wysoko, by Loki mógł mu się przyjrzeć.

\- Uspokój się. Żadnych ataków paniki, okej. Nie mam zamiaru do niczego cię zmuszać.

Dlaczego Thor miałby dawać mu bransolety blokujące jego magię, jeśli nie po to, aby je mu założyć?

Patrzenie jak Stark traktował je bez należytego im szacunku, jak nimi podrzucał w górę i je łapał było naprawdę dziwne. Jakby były zabawką.

\- Posłuchaj, mam propozycję. Ode mnie dla ciebie. Mógłbyś wstać, znaleźć się w innym pokoju, z książkami, pieprzonym łóżkiem i może jeszcze czymś, co pozwoliłoby ci zabić czas. Musisz się zgodzić je założyć. Dla bezpieczeństwa naszego i twojego.

\- Masz mnie za głupca, śmiertelniku? Znam je. Są z Asgardu. Dostałeś je od Thora. Chcesz mnie zwrócić Asgardowi. Marnujesz swój czas swoim kłamstwem. Po prostu mi je załóż.

Wzdychając z frustracji, Stark pokręcił głową.

\- Widzisz gdzieś tutaj, Thora? Okej, dał mi je, ale to umowa między tobą a Ziemią. To był mój pomysł, więc jeśli coś pójdzie źle, będę miał przesrane. Lubię żyć na krawędzi. Oferuję ci odrobinę niezależności. Coś, aby umilić ci czas. Nadal jesteś więźniem i musisz spełniać pewne warunki. Porozmawiasz ze mną, a dostaniesz książkę. Będziesz jednak musiał odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, zostaniesz odesłany do Asgardu.

Loki zastanowił się na jego propozycją. Więcej słów. Coś innego do patrzenia niż ten biały sufit.

\- Ale będę z tobą rozmawiał?

\- Tak, będziesz traktowany jak VIP. Ja albo Asgard.

\- Przysięgasz, że mówisz prawdę?

\- Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym mówił?

Nie, ale Loki zdał sobie sprawę, że chciał.

* * *

Ściany jego nowego pokoju były nadal białe, jednak jego pościel była zielona. Znajdował się tam mały stolik, , krzesło i stos książek. Literatura. Loki pochłaniał je i przerywał tylko wtedy, kiedy Stark przychodził z nim porozmawiać. Nadal jednak Loki nie mówił za wiele.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Stark nie naciskał na niego. Wydawał się być zadowolony, kiedy na pytanie, czy dla kogoś pracował, Loki skinął głową. Nie padło więcej pytań. Stark dał mu przedmiot, który nazwał kostką Rubika. Aby zająć czymś umysł Lokiego.

Trzy noce później na ścianie znalazł się zegar, a Stark zapytał się Lokiego o jego koszmary. Z relacji Starka wynikało, że Loki przewracał się i rzucał po łóżku, mamrocząc w kółko "Syn Laufeya".

W nagłym wybuchu gniewu Loki przycisnął Starka do ściany, a sekundę później Kapitan znalazł się w jego celi.

\- W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku! Nie rób tego!

Loki puścił go, czując się dziwnie zawstydzony.

 _Niegodny_

Przez cały tydzień ani jedno słowo nie opuściło ust Lokiego, a gdy wreszcie przemówił, to tylko po to, by powiedzieć Starkowi, że go nienawidził. Za to, że ocalił mu życie.

Stark po prostu sie uśmiechnął, dał mu szkicownik i powiedział, że później z nim porozmawia.

Kiedy wrócił, wszystkie ściany celi Lokiego były pokryte obrazami i rysunkami. Biel nareszcie zniknęła. Przez następne półtorej godziny Stark z nim nie rozmawiał zajęty przyglądaniem się z osobna każdemu z obrazów i chciał wszystko wiedzieć. Czy to były krasnoludki? Czy tak właśnie wyglądał Asgard? To twoi rodzice? Svartálfaheimr, jak wy to w ogóle wymawiacie? Cholerny smok?! Elfy... Bez jaj... Elfy.

Reakcje Lokiego na te pytania były sprzeczne z jego oczekiwaniami. Ignorancja tego śmiertelnika powinna była go odrażać, ale tak bardzo chciał się nauczyć, zrozumieć i doceniał każdą odpowiedź, której udzielał mu Loki. Zatem Loki mu tłumaczył. Każdy rysunek, każdy z dziewięciu światów, każde magiczne stworzenie, które kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Poza jedną rzeczą, którą Loki najczęściej rysował. Stark pytał się, czy ten ładny koleś z szarymi oczami był jego kochankiem.

Kiedy Loki trzymał w dłoniach rysunek Lodowego Giganta, wyglądał na zagubionego, przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonym czołem, a Loki słyszał skandowanie. Jak ktoś mógł nie czuć obrzydzenia tym obrazem?

\- Nie łapię. O co tyle szumu?

\- Nie rozumiem.

Stark wskazał na obrazek, przyglądając mu się zwężonymi oczami, jakby próbował w nim czegoś się dopatrzyć. Dostrzec coś, czego tam nie było.

\- Dwie nogi. Dwie ręce. Normalne proporcje, tylko trochę większe. Niebieska skóra. I? James Cameron zrobił z tego markę. Mają oczy. Nie wyglądają jak ludzie. Okazałe, ale niestraszne. Dlaczego nazywasz ich potworami?

\- Ponieważ nimi są!

\- Och, przestań! Spójrz na pieprzoną ścianę! Weźmy tego gigantycznego pieprzonego węża z zębami jak drzewo. Albo tamtego krakena. Lub smoka, które pożera dusze umarłych. Oni są potworami! Nie budują cywilizacji, nie tworzą społeczności, ani zasad. Lodowe Giganty mają króla, więc muszą je mieć. Może są agresywne i głupie... Są gówno warci ludzie, którzy są potworami, bo dokonali okropnych rzeczy. Jednak to nie czyni nas wszystkich potworami. Zatem wnioskując z obrazka, który narysowałeś... Nie rozumiem, o co tyle szumu. Rozumiem, że nie masz pojęcia, kim jesteś i twoje życie jest beznadziejne. Nie wątpię w to. Nikt nie naprawi tego, co twój idiotyczny ojciec ci zrobił i to musi być chujowe usłyszeć, że twój własny brat wymorduje twoją rasę. Masz prawo być z tego powodu smutny, ale nie musisz martwić się tym całym byciem potworem. Jestem przekonany, że Lodowe Giganty tak samo myślą  
o Asgardczykach.

Żadne słowo nie padło między nimi przez następne dwie godziny, ale Stark z nim został. Loki kucał w kącie, wodząc palcami po bransolecie i wspominając odlegle, kim kiedyś był. Kiedy to, co inni mówili, nie miało znaczenia. Kiedy znał swoją tożsamość. To była magia. Nie zimno.

\- Thanos.

Zachrypnięty szept i jedno imię, które ciążyło mu na języku.

Stark spojrzał na niego, a jego całe ciało zadrżało.

\- Thanos... Upadłem, a tam był Thanos.

* * *

Powiedzenie o pustce sprawiło, że znowu do niej wpadł. Kiedy opowiedział Starkowi o Thanosie, cały pokój wypełnił się ciemnością, rozrywając umysł Lokiego, jakby on sam jeszcze tam był. Jego skóra stała się na powrót zimna i poczuł rozdzierający ból, który rozsadzał Lokiego od środka. Kawałek po kawałku. Wypowiadając swoje mroczne myśli, Loki wbijał paznokcie  
w skórę wokół bransolety. Próbował usłyszeć swój własny głos zamiast skandowania.

\- Hej, spokojnie... Przestań... Już w porządku.

Stark chwycił Lokiego za nadgarstek w łagodny, lecz stanowczym uścisku. Jego dotyk był ciepły i wcale się nie wzdrygnął. Dlaczego? Był śmiertelnikiem, a skóra Lokiego była zimna jak lód. Powinna go palić. Twarz Starka nie wyrażała najmniejszych oznak bólu. Loki mógł za to zobaczyć troskę. Głaszcząc kciukiem skórę Lokiego, Stark powoli przyciągnął jego ramiona, by Loki przestał siebie krzywdzić. Przesunął dłońmi po zadrapaniach.

\- Nie rób tego. Wszystko jest w porządku. Możemy przestać. Opowiesz resztę, kiedy o tym zdecydujesz.

Przez dwa następne dni, Loki nie słyszał, ani skandowania, ani głosów.

* * *

Lęk zaczął przepełniać Lokiego, kiedy Stark zaczął rzadziej przychodzić. Nie było ku temu żadnego wytłumaczenia. Żadnego innego poza tym, że dostał to, co chciał. Informacja i już  
z nim skończył. Loki miał zgnić w tej celi pozbawiony magii na pastwę głosów. Jak mógł to wszystko powiedzieć Starkowi?

Głupiec

Czy on naprawdę wierzył, że Stark powróci po tym, jak dostał to, na czym mu zależało?

 _Niegodny_

Rysunki Lokiego zaczęły się zmieniać, szczególnie motywy i Loki chował je pod materacem. Były jego i Stark nie miał prawa ich zobaczyć. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócił.

Wrócił. Z uśmiechem na twarzy opowiadał głośno i szybko.

To o czym on do niego mówił, było nie do pojęcia, ale Loki zrozumiał powagę jego słów w następnych tygodniach. Najpierw wysłali te rudowłosą kobietę, by powtórzył jej, co powiedział Starkowi. Loki sprzeciwił się, a jego ręce zaswędziały go wokół zadrapań na ramieniu.

Stark zasugerował inny sposób.

\- Powiesz to mnie. Powiedziałeś to raz, możesz to zrobić znowu. Możesz przestać, kiedy tylko zechcesz. Będzie w tym samym pokoju, ale będziesz rozmawiał ze mną. Proszę, Loki.

Zgodził sie i po raz drugi wpadł w pustkę, ale tym razem zobaczył Starka. Ścisnął go delikatnie za ramię i dał mu do potrzymania dłoń.

Wdowa odeszła, lecz Stark został i obiecał mu, że wydostanie go z celi przed końcem miesiąca. Musieli mu uwierzyć, ponieważ mówił prawdę, a Natasha słyszała to na własne uszy. Jeśli byli zbyt głupi, by zorientować się, że był torturowany, maltretowany i manipulowany tak jak oni sami, wtedy Stark sam wydostanie go bez ich pieprzonej zgody. Powiedziawszy to spojrzał na sufit, wyszczerzył się i wkrzyczał:

\- Słyszeliście, skurwysyny!

Loki nadal nie rozumiał, ale mimowolnie uśmiechnął się.

Thor był następny, który go odwiedził, a twarz Lokiego skamieniała, kiedy go zobaczył. Nie padły żadne słowa, Loki był zaskoczony, jak mały wydawał się jego brat. Jego dumna postawa gdzieś zniknęła. Co się stało?

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, bracie. Przepraszam, że cię zdradziłem. Powinienem cię poszukać. Wybacz mi, że nie potrafiłem dostrzec twojego cierpienia. Czy dasz mi szansę zapracować sobie na twoje przebaczenie?

Wodząc dłońmi po bransolecie, Loki przypomniał sobie, kim kiedyś był. Loki był magiem i Loki miał brata. Nie był on specjalnie mądry, nie mieli wspólnych zainteresowań, ani nie byli do siebie podobni, ale zawsze darzył go uczuciem. Tak, Loki przypomniał sobie, że miał brata i że kochał go.

* * *

Niekończące się rozmowy, wszyscy chcieli to usłyszeć, ponieważ nie chcieli uwierzyć. Możliwość zrzucenia na kogoś winy była miła i łatwa. W końcu Loki tak bardzo nalegał, by zdobyć tron. Jak mogło okazać się to kłamstwem. Zatem zmuszali go, by w kółko powtarzał, aby znaleźć nieścisłości w jego historii i zdemaskować desperacją jako oszustwo.

Stark zawsze przy nim był, źle ukrywając gniew. Kiedy kolejny wysoki agent wszedł, a Lokiego zaczęła ogarniać pustka, nie wytrzymał.

\- Zostawcie go w spokoju do cholery! Czy nie widzicie, że on nie udaje?! Za każdym razem kiedy opowiada tę historię, drapie się do krwi! Czego jeszcze chcecie?!

Nie upłynął miesiąc pojawił się Fury i nie przestawał mówić. O szaleństwie, zaufaniu, niebezpieczeństwie, odpowiedzialności i tysiącu innych rzeczy, którymi Loki nie był zainteresowany,  
a na które Stark reagował wywróceniem oczu. W końcu odepchnął go, chwycił Lokiego za ramię, a jemu odebrało mowę, gdy zobaczył, że Stark trzymał w dłoni klucz do jego bransolet.

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Wydostaniesz się stąd i zamieszkasz w wieży ze wszystkimi Avengerami, by Fury nie posikał się ze strachu w nocy. Pomożesz przygotować nam się na inwazję Thanosa. Potrzebujemy do tego twojej magii. Kiedy wszystko się skończy i jeśli nadal będziemy żywi... Możesz odejść, dokąd tylko zechcesz. Teraz zdejmę twoje bransolety.

Po raz pierwszy Loki ujrzał strach we wpatrujących się w niego brązowych oczach. Człowiek z Żelaza się bał.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego. Obiecaj mi to.

Fury odchrząknął, lecz Loki nie dostrzegał niczego poza przerażoną twarzą Starka. Jeszcze nie tak dawno dałoby mu to niezmierną satysfakcję, ale teraz Loki nie mógł znieść tego widoku.

\- Przyrzekłem sobie, że cię zabiję, Tony Starku. Nie mam zamiaru dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Nie mam zamiaru odebrać życia, ani tobie, ani twoim przyjaciołom. Nie chcę siać chaosu  
i zniszczenia w twoim świecie. Nie chcę również nim rządzić.

Stark roześmiał się ochryple i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. Więcej mocy dla ciebie. Ale... Myślałem bardziej o tym, byś nie... Próbował się zabić. Obiecaj mi, że tego nie zrobisz.

Wystarczył cichy szept i Loki przypomniał sobie, jak to było nie chcieć umrzeć.

Bransolety zagrzechotały i upadły na ziemię, magia zaczęła znowu płynąć w jego żyłach, a Loki przypomniał sobie, jak to jest chcieć żyć.

* * *

Ku jego zaskoczeniu Kapitan był pierwszy, z którym ociepliły się jego stosunki i jadał z nim razem śniadania. Byli rannymi ptaszkami, a Stark chodził spać dopiero nad ranem. Loki udawał, że zauważył ukrywającej się w cieniu wdowy, która ciągle go obserwowała. Wiedzieli, że nie był sobą i jego umysł był torturowany i otępiony, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że mu ufali. Być może to było nawet mądre, że tego nie zrobili.

Doktor Banner zdawał się współczuć Lokiemu, jednak nadal go unikał. Lokiemu to nie przeszkadzało, i tak spędzał większość czasu ze Starkiem. S.H.I.E.L.D. nakazał mu nie używać magii, jeśli nie przygotowywali się na przybycie Thanos, ale kiedy Stark zobaczył Lokiego układającego kostkę Rubika siłą woli, wykrzyczał krótkie:

\- Pieprzyć ich!

Będąc sam na sam ze Starkiem w jego warsztacie, Loki czuł się znowu jak dziecko. Robił drobne sztuczki, by rozbawić swojego przyjaciela. Nie tylko rozbawić, Stark chciał również zrozumieć. Był zafascynowany tym, co Loki potrafił zrobić ze swoim umysłem za pstryknięciem palców. Jego oczy błyszczały uwielbieniem, a Loki odnalazł niespodziewaną przyjemność  
w uczeniu Starka magii.

Loki zapomniał wiele rzeczy, ale przyrzekł sobie nigdy nie zapomnieć wyrazu twarzy Starka, kiedy pierwszy raz zmienił kształt. Tyle trwogi i uznania.

\- To najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem!

Stark bezceremonialnie go dotknął, by sprawdzić, czy stojąca przed nim kobieta była jedynie iluzją, jednak Lokiemu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie miał nic przeciwko nawet wtedy, kiedy zadawał tysiące pytań. Jakie to było uczucie, czy bolało, czy był w stanie dostać okresu albo czy nabrał kogoś, będąc kobietą. Wkrótce po tym Stark wpadł na pomysł, by zrobić psikusa Kapitanowi przez flirtującego z nim Lokiego. Jako Thor.

Nie widzieli reszty Avengerów przez cały tydzień, a Stark uznał, że to najwyższy czas, by nauczyć Lokiego czegoś o Midgardzie. Miało to wiele wspólnego z hobbitami, szturmowcami  
i Klingonami.

* * *

Pewnego wieczoru pracowali nad połączeniem technologii Stark i magii Lokiego przeciwko Thanosowi. Godziny mijały jak sekundy, a Loki dostrzegł brak zwyczajnej figlarności Starka.

\- Coś nie tak?

Stark bawił się śrubokrętem, jak zawsze kiedy był zdenerwowany.

\- Co... Co się z tobą stanie, jeśli Thanos...Jeśli cię znowu złapie?

Lokiego przebiegł dreszcz wzdłuż pleców i wziął głęboki wdech, by odegnać to okropne wspomnienie. Tak jak ćwiczył. Pytanie było usprawiedliwione, Stark nie chciał go nim urazić.

\- Nie jestem pewny. Teraz mogę lepiej znieść tortury fizyczne... Bardziej jednak prawdopodobne jest to, że wrzuciłby mnie znowu do otchłani. Przyglądałby się, jak powoli tracę rozum...

Usłyszał, jak Stark głośno przełknął i spuścił wzrok, by na niego nie patrzeć. To jednak nie miało znaczenia, bo palce Starka musnęły miejsce po jego dawnych zadrapaniach.

\- Boisz się?

\- Że oszaleję? Jestem przerażony. Przez cały czas. Ale śmierci? Nie.

\- Czułbym sie lepiej, gdybyś się jednak bał.

\- Tak?

Podniósł wzrok na uśmiech Starka, który nie sięgał jego oczu. Była jednak w nich szczerość.

\- Jestem przerażony, że mógłbyś umrzeć. Czasem nadal widzę cię wykrwawiającego się na podłogę. Kazałem Jarvisowi cały czas cie obserwować 24/7, bo się boję.

\- Myślałem, że to był warunek Fury'ego, by mieć mnie cały czas na oku, abym nie wyrządził żadnej szkody.

Stark roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobre wymówka, hmm? Dzięki niej mogłem spać spokojnie, wiedząc, że byłeś w innym pokoju i wciąż oddychałeś.

Gdyby Thanos zaatakował tamtej nocy, byliby kompletnie bezradni, ponieważ kiedy Stark pochylił się nad stołem i go pocałował, udoskonalanie ich obrony było ostatnią rzeczą, o której myśleli.

To był absurd. On był zwyczajnym śmiertelnikiem, mieszkańcem świata, który Loki próbował podbić, jednak kiedy jego usta puściły Lokiego, przypomniał sobie, jak to było bać się śmierci.

* * *

Loki obudził się, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie był. Ramię Tony'ego nadal było owinięte wokół pasa, a jego twarz ukryta w zgięciu jego szyi. Jeśli od tego ciała biło ciepło, dlaczego Loki czuł chłód?

Tuż obok niego poruszył się Tony i przyciągnął go bliżej.

\- Koszmar?

\- Nie... Nie wiem. Był zimny. Jak lód.

Jego wargi musnęły jego policzek, Tony chwycił jego dłoń i położył na jego piersi, tuż na sercem i przycisnął do skóry.

\- Poczuj to... Jesteś ciepły. Jest w porządku.

Biorąc drugą dłoń Lokiego, poprowadził ją do reaktora i otaczającego go metalu.

\- Nawet jeśli twoja skóra była zimna... Wszystko nadal jest okej. Ja również jestem zimny...

Uśmiechnąłsię delikatnie i przymknął oczy, koncentrując się na metalu pod jego palcami. Był znajomy i pewny. Jak dom.

\- Zawsze marzyłem o tym, aby mieć chłopaka z bezsennością. Jesteś dla mnie idealną partią.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz mnie tylko ze względu na nieskończone możliwości robienia dowcipów, jakie oferuje moja magia.

\- Tak, to też. I jesteś po prostu gorący.

Chichocząc cicho, Tony pochylił się nad Lokim, całując go delikatnie i przeczesując mu włosy.

\- Jest trzecie nad ranem. Nie ma sensu dalej spać.

Owijając ramiona wokół Tony'ego, Loki ponownie otworzył oczy, ponieważ tak bardzo pragnął zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. Lokiemu podobały się oczy Tony'ego, były piękne, ciemnobrązowe i pełne ciepła. Zawsze wyrażały uczucia Tony'ego. W tej chwili był przepełnione pożądaniem i uwielbieniem. Loki był wielbiony przez Tony'ego Starka.

Tylko raz Loki zapytał się dlaczego, a Tony mu odpowiedział, że był tego warty.

Loki był warty uwielbienia Tony'ego Starka. Nadzwyczajnego człowieka.

\- Naprawdę uwielbiasz bezsenność - Loki przekrzywił głowę, a Tony z radością złączył się z nim w głęboki, gorącym pocałunku.

\- Ma to swoje zalety, kiedy mieszkasz w wieży z pięcioma innymi osobami, które nie dadzą ci spokoju przez cały dzień... A jedną z nich jest twój...

Loki szybko położył dłoń na ustach Tony'ego.

\- Nie waż się...

Kiedy odciągnął swoją dłoń, Tony wyszczerzył się do niego, nim chwycił jego wargi w nowym pocałunku. Już nie potrzebowali więcej słów, a to coś mówiło, jeśli chodziło o dwoje ludzi, którzy uwielbiali rozmawiać i nawzajem się uzupełniali. Może z wyjątkiem tego. Dłonie Tony'ego badały ciało Lokiego, jakby robiły to po raz pierwszy, z pasją i bezlitośnie. Odzwierciedlały to, co Loki do niego czuł. Ten śmiertelnik nigdy nie przestawał go zaskakiwać. Czasem Tony całował go tak, jakby tonął, czasem brał go tak delikatnie w swoje ramiona, jakby obawiał się, że może się zepsuć albo uciec. Innym razem rzucał Lokiego na łóżko, zdzierał z niego ubranie, przytrzymywał go i całował bez tchu, kiedy go brał. Innego dnia brał Lokiego  
w ramiona, całował go bez końca i robił wszystko powoli.

Dziś było coś pomiędzy. Głębokie pocałunki, które odbierały mu dech, wolne pchnięcia, które sprawiały, że Loki błagał o więcej i pośpieszał go, owijając się wokół swojego kochanka, dopóki wreszcie nie przyśpieszył.

Tak wyglądała większość nocy Lokiego i Loki kochał je wszystkie.

* * *

Wstrętny zapach spalonej skóry wgryzł się w nozdrza Lokiego, nim poczuł palący ból w żołądku. Warknął i posłał ładunek skoncentrowanej energii i z pachołka Thanosa został tylko pył.  
Z trudem łapiąc powietrze, Loki zacisnął na moment powieki, by wziąć głęboki oddech i powstrzymać zawroty głowy.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Hawkeye znajdował się najbliżej niego i widział, co sie stało. Loki przeklął go w duchu, bo chwilę później usłyszał w komunikatorze głos Tony'ego.

-Loki? Co się stało? Wszystko okej?

Loki szybko spojrzał w górę i zobaczył czerwoną zbroję na niebie walczącą razem z Thorem z niezliczoną armią stworzeń Thanosa. Przynajmniej od razu tutaj nie przyleciał. Loki posłał Hawkeye'owi mroczne spojrzenie, który rzeczywiście wyglądał na skruszonego i ułożył usta w ciche "przepraszam" między wystrzeleniem dwóch strzał w ich wrogów.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. Skup się.

\- Z Lokim wszystko dobrze. Nadchodzi kolejna fala.

Loki skinął głową, zgodził się z Kapitanem mrucząc jeszcze raz "wszystko w porządku" nim wyłączył nadajnik. Pole bitwy było chaotyczne, wypełnione krzykiem, dźwiękami walki  
i umierającymi ludźmi. Byli otoczeni i Loki nie mógł pozwolić sobie na tracenie jeszcze więcej czasu. To będzie bolało, była duża szansa, że mógł nawet z bólu stracić przytomność i wtedy jeden z ich wrogów mógłby go zabić w przeciągu sekundy.

Zostawienie ostrza nie wchodziło w grę, Loki znał ich broń i wiedział, że lada moment zacznie zatruwać jego krew. Zaciskając zęby, Loki zacisnął pięść wokół noża i wyrwał bez wahania ze swojego ciała. Krzycząc z bólu, Loki upadł na kolana, jego podbrzusze wybuchło bólem. Jego dłoń zakryła ranę i momentalnie ukleiła sie krwią. Czar ostrza powstrzymywał jego magię przed kompletnym wyleczeniem, ale mógł spowolnić utratę krwi. Dysząc ciężko, Loki zebrał swoją magię i zaatakował dwa czające się za nim potwory. Padły martwe na ziemię, a Loki ponownie się wyprostował. Przez chwilę trudno było mu ustać na nogach, jednak wtedy wszystko nagle się zatrzymało.

Dźwięki eksplozji, jęki i dźwięk metalu uderzanego o metal ucichły. Całe otaczające go zniszczenie i śmierć stały się szare, a Loki czuł, jakby zatrzymał się czas.

Jego czarna peleryna wyróżniała się na szarym tle, powiewając na wietrze. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia, jego wyraz twarzy był całkowicie obojętny. Loki ignorował ból, próbując stać prosto i dostojnie na nogach. Nie było mowy, by Loki stawił mu czoła z trudem łapiąc oddech, krwawiąc i czując się zagubionym.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

Pytanie niegodne boga kłamstw, ludzie wokół niego ginęli jak muchy. Gdzie indziej mógłby być jeżeli nie tutaj? Był tutaj przez cały czas. Być może dlatego nie dostał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, patrząc na niego oczami nieokreślonego koloru. Odległe wspomnienie z mrocznego kąta jego głowy podpowiadało Lokiemu, że kiedyś był piękny. Że nie było nigdy nikogo tak przepięknego i jasnego jak on.

Teraz był starcem, którego piękno dawno wyblakło. Włosy straciły dawny blask, były wątłe, zwisały mu z ramion. Jego blada skóra miała chory odcień, a w jego oczach nie było już, ani światła, ani pasji. Dumna i nieokiełznana postawa zniknęła. Wszystko, co pozostało to mała postać, która Lokiego nie obchodziła.

Przyglądanie mu się nie rozproszyło jednak bólu, a Loki wypuścił jęk przez zaciśnięte zęby. Mógł być ranny, ale to nie mogło go zatrzymać. Był bogiem, wojownikiem, a dzięki swojej magii był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Cierpię, ale mogę to wytrzymać. Ta rana mnie nie zabije, wiem to i ty to wiesz. Zatem dlaczego tu jesteś? - powiedział cicho Loki, ale z każdym powiedzianym słowem stawał się coraz pewniejszy i bardziej wściekły, aż w końcu krzyczał. Chciał, aby zniknął i już nigdy nie wracał - Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Już cię nie chcę! I wiem, że ty również mnie nie chcesz, więc odejdź!

Tym razem Loki dostał swoją odpowiedź i nim jego ostatnie słowo poniósł wiatr, odwrócił się w stronę ciemności i przerażenia.

\- Nie jestem tutaj dla ciebie, Loki.

Loki zrozumiał, a ból rozszedł się po całym jego ciele, kiedy uniósł wzrok do nieba. Do błysku jasnego, czerwonego światła.

\- Nie...

Kręcąc głową, Loki spojrzał na niego i zobaczył dwie martwe dziury w czaszce wypełnione ciemnością, agonią i torturą. Ich ohyda nakazywała Lokiemu, żeby się nie zbliżał, żeby odleciał, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Loki pobiegł do niego, wyzwalając całą swoją magię, kumulując całą energię, jaką posiadał i wycelował nią w potwora naprzeciw niego. Wszyscy  
z popleczników Thanosa, którzy znaleźli się w sile rażenia Lokiego, umierali krzycząc i płonąc żywcem.

Świat zaczął się z powrotem obracać, ale Loki nie zdążył dosięgnąć swojego celu. Głośne uderzenie przecięło powietrze, a Lokiego znowu otoczyła ciemność. Zamykała się wokół niego, zaciskając wokół piersi, a on znowu tańczył na linie. Jednak to nie Loki upadał.

Tylko Tony.

Strach zamiast go paraliżować, zmusił do działania. Przeteleportował się, chwycił upadającą czerwoną zbroję i przeteleportował znowu na ziemię, zaledwie parę metrów od prawdziwej walki. Trzymając nieruchome ciało w ramionach, Loki upadł na ziemię, nie dbając o to, że gruz ranił mu kolana. Jego dłoń się trzęsła, kiedy zerwał maskę zbroi i wyszeptał imię Tony'ego, chociaż już wiedział, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi.

Z delikatnością, do której Loki nie wiedział, że był zdolny, musnął palcami policzek Tony'ego. Był ciepły tak jak zawsze. Loki chciał, aby właśnie taki był, przycisnął go do piersi i zapragnął mieć czas, by pozbyć się zbroi, by poczuć jego skórę na swojej. Aby go rozgrzać, aby odegnać chłód, który zaczął go powoli ogarniać. Nie on nie mógł go dostać. Tony chronił Lokiego, uwolnił go od uścisku, od pazurów, jakie zacisnął na nim chłód. Dlaczego Loki nie mógł zrobić tego samego dla niego?

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.

Nie, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im go zabrać. Loki poniósł klęskę w chronieniu Tony'ego przed chłodem, ale miał zamiar go chronić przed czymkolwiek i kimkolwiek.

Loki wykrzyczał, a sługusy Thanosa zamieniły się w pył, nim zdążyły tknąć palcem jego lub Tony'ego.

Nie mógł zostać tutaj dłużej. Nie kiedy walka była przegrana. Walka Tony'ego.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Loki zakrztusił sie łzami i jeszcze raz delikatnie dotknął policzka Tony'ego, nim jego palce zamknęły jego brązowe oczy.

Zbierając resztki sił i tłumiąc ból, Loki ostrożnie go położył, zanim wstał. Bóg kłamstw odwrócił się znowu w stronę pola walki i wyzbył się jedynej myśli, która kołatała mu z głowie.

Dlaczego on również nie zmusił go do obietnicy?

* * *

Ostatni raz kiedy Loki go zobaczył, był piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Brązowe oczy błyszczące życiem i miłością, ciemne, rozczochrane włosy, figlarny, zarozumiały uśmiech na ustach.

Kiedy wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, Loki ścisnął ją bez wahania. Była ciepła, uspokajająca, rozganiała chmury znad głowy Lokiego i sprawiała, że cały ból odszedł. Tym razem miał już nie powrócić.

Mówił głosem Tony'ego, a Loki przymknął oczy, by w nim całkowicie utonąć.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wszystko jest dobrze. Chodź ze mną, Loki.

I zrobił to.

* * *

*Fragment "Ryszarda II" Shakespeare'a w tłumaczeniu Leona Urlicha.

** Jeśli chodzi o ten fragment, pochodzi on z "Henryka IV" Shakespeare'a w tłumaczeniu Józefa Paszkowskiego.


End file.
